Oops I Dialed It Again
by SuperRaley
Summary: Forge's new invention still has some bugs in it which leads to a lot of trouble for the X-men.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men.

A.N.: Please review. Thanks.

After saving the world from Apocalypse, many things happened for the residents at Xavier's. Jubilee and Rahne moved back into the institute. Lance and Kitty got back together. And every chance he gets, Forge comes over and gets the X-men to test another one of his new inventions.

**In the living room…**

Professor X had called a mandatory meeting and everyone at the mansion was sitting in the living room waiting for him. Professor X wheeled in with Forge.

"Attention everyone," Professor X announced, "Forge has been working on a new…_device_, that will allow you all to communicate in the field as well as anytime. Forge…"

"Yes, Professor," Forge said, "Actually it's really simple. It's all about the changing of cellular devices into a trans-way connection similar to a three-way or walkie-talkie and then reinsert the device clockwise and…"

"English, please," Kitty said.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, it's a cell phone and a calm-link all in one," Forge said, "Plus you don't need a plan and it's free."

"Oh," everyone said.

"So if you'll all take one," Professor X instructed, "You'll be able to stay in contact easier in battle and really anytime in case something comes up."

Everyone walked up and grabbed one out of the box.

"Do you have it in any other colors?" Jubilee asked. Professor X gave her a look. She grabbed the phone, "Fine. I'll just have to go change."

"Cool, it already has everyone's digits plugged in," Bobby noted.

"Hmm…I still have to add Lance," Kitty said twiddling with the phone, "…Done."

After everyone got their com-phone, they left the room and went back to what they had been doing. Professor X and Forge were the only ones left in the room.

"Well, I hope they work well," Forge said.

"What do you mean?" Professor X asked.

"I hope that I got out all of the bugs. I never can tell," Forge said.

Professor X gave him a look.

"What? What's the chance that anything's wrong?" Forge asked, "What could happen?"

**In Jubilee's room…**

Jubilee was digging through her closet with Amara sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Amara," Jubilee said, "Does this shirt go with this phone-thing?"

"Sort of," Amara answered, "I guess."

Jubilee went into the closet and changed.

Jubilee stepped out of the closet, "Better?"

"Depends. I'm not Bobby, so I can't tell you what he thinks."

"What does Bobby have to do with anything?" Jubilee's face turned red.

"Come on everyone sees the way you look at him," Amara smiled, "Heck, he looks at you the same way."

"He does?"

"Duh, I just don't see what you see in him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Ray and Sam are so much hotter."

"Come on, Bobby's hot you have to admit it."

Amara shrugged. Jubilee leaned against the closet door.

'ding'

"Come on tell me honestly that Bobby's not the hottest guy you've seen."

Amara shook her head.

"He's totally cute, smart, and a bit of a trouble maker."

Amara shrugged.

"Do you see the way he smiles, it's…well it's hot. You have to agree with at least that, come on?"

Amara stuck out her tongue.

"I guess, I do hope he likes me, that would be so totally awesome, right?"

Amara stood up.

"We going to the mall," Amara asked, "that's where the real hot guys are."

"Yeah, mall guys are hot," Jubilee agreed, "But Bobby is too."

Jubilee leaned away from the door.

'ding'

"Whatever you say, Jub, whatever you say," Amara said.

**At the same time… in Jamie's room…**

Jamie sat on his bed playing his game boy.

'ding'

Jamie picked up his new com-phone.

"Oh hey, Jubilee, what's up?"

"Come on tell me honestly that Bobby's not the hottest guy you've seen."

"Um…I don't think…I'm not gonna answer that."

"He's totally cute, smart, and a bit of a trouble maker."

"Okay, Jubilee, are you okay? I don't feel comfortable with you talking to me about Bobby like that."

"Do you see the way he smiles, it's…well it's hot. You have to agree with at least that, come on?"

"I don't see Bobby that way, sorry, but I'm not like that."

"I guess I do hope he likes me, that would be so totally awesome, right?"

"Okay, good for you."

"Yeah, mall guys are hot," Jubilee said, "But Bobby is too."

"Jubilee, I…Are you okay? I…I'm gonna go, okay?"

'ding'

Jamie looked at his com-phone.

"Weird."

**In Bobby's room…**

Bobby was laying on his bed. There was a knock on the door and he jumped up.

"Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Hold on," Bobby said opening the door. He bumped against the wall as he looked into the hall.

'ding'

"Get in here quickly," Bobby said as Sam walked in, "Shut the door."

Sam shut the door.

"You got the stuff?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, sure do," Sam said holding up his backpack.

"Good bring it over here."

Sam and Bobby walked to his dresser. Sam set his backpack down and opened it. Bobby looked in.

"How'd you manage this?" Bobby asked.

"I know people. My brother's got this friend."

"Awesome, I can't wait to try it out."

"Yeah, well you better enjoy it."

"I will. I've been waiting for a while cause I was out and there was nothing else to do."

"Yeah, well, here." Sam said picking up the box in his bag and giving it to Bobby, "And my money?"

"I got it, don't worry, man," Bobby handed Sam a wad of cash.

"Thanks,"

"No thank you, I think I would have died without it."

"Whatever just make sure that no one else knows you have it. If the guys see you with it, they'll start asking questions and I don't need them finding out my resources. They'll all want some too and I can't just go around handing stuff like this out."

"Yeah, it's our secret. No one even has to know about this little exchange." Bobby said as he bumped against the dresser.

'ding'

"So you wanna try the game out?" Bobby asked.

"Definitely," Sam replied, "When Jay was playing it, he wouldn't let me have a turn, but from watching him, it's awesome."

Sam and Bobby sat down in Bobby's beanbag chairs and Bobby turned on the TV and put the game into the console.

**At the same time…in Jean's room…**

Jean was at her desk doing homework.

'ding'

She picked up the phone.

"Oh hey, Bobby?"

"Get in here quickly," Bobby said as Sam walked in, "Shut the door."

"Huh?"

"You got the stuff?" Bobby asked.

"What stuff?"

"Yeah, sure do," Sam said.

"Bobby? Sam? Is this a misdial?"

"Good bring it over here."

"What are you boys doing?"

"How'd you manage this?" Bobby asked.

"I know people. My brother's got this friend."

"Awesome, I can't wait to try it out."

"What are you trying out?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, well you better enjoy it."

"I will. I've been waiting for a while cause I was out and there was nothing else to do."

"What are you doing?" Jean asked

"Yeah, well, here. And my money?"

"I got it, don't worry, man,"

"What are you trading? It better not be drugs?" Jean said sternly.

"Thanks,"

"No thank you, I think I would have died without it."

"Bobby, if it's drugs, so help me…" Jean began.

"Whatever just make sure that no one else knows you have it. If the guys see you with it, they'll start asking questions and I don't need them finding out my resources. They'll all want some too and I can't just go around handing stuff like this out."

"Bobby! Sam! I'm gonna go tell the professor what you're doing. You got that?" Jean said into the phone.

"Yeah, it's our secret. No one even has to know about this little exchange."

'ding'

"You hung up on me," Jean said, "Well, wait to the professor hears about what you two boys have been doing."

Jean stood up and walked to the door.

"I can't believe they're selling drugs."

**In Scott's room…**

Scott paced back and forth in his room. Sighing, he sat down on his bed. He looked up at his open door and stood up again and walked over to it. He closed it. He walked over to his dresser and looked in the mirror.

"Okay, you can do this, Scott," Scott said aloud, "You can do this."

He took a deep breath.

"Just say it, just ask. Don't be scared. Just do it…Come on."

He took another deep breath and leaned against his bed.

'ding'

"Are you busy?"

"I have something to tell you,"

"I know it's…unexpected, but I just have to say it."

"I've tried and tried, but I just don't know how to put it, so I'm just gonna come out and say it, okay?"

"I love you. I have always been in love with you and well, I know we haven't exactly been together for years and years like most people, but we're not most people. We're not. What we do, who we are, it's brought us closer together. I don't know if you see it, but I do. We've been friends for quite a while and I think…no, I know what I want next. And I don't want it to be without you,"

Scott took another deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

He looked up at his mirror.

"Yes, I know what the others will say and I've thought of the consequences…"

"…but that doesn't change my feelings for you. I can't live without you."

He ran his hand through his hair.

"You don't have to answer now, just think about it, okay? Please just give it a chance. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else."

Scott stood up.

'ding'

He looked into his mirror again and said, "I just hope Jean says yes."

**Meanwhile…in Kitty's room…**

Kitty was sitting on her bed talking on her new com-phone to Lance.

"Yeah, I know, but these things are like so awesome…he's not a complete disaster…Yeah, well…okay but that was only on…tw…three times."

Kitty smiled, "Okay…Yes, Lance, Forge is that, but you don't have to use such foul language…Hey, it was a free phone, can't like go wrong with that, can you?

'ding'

"Hey Lance, I've got to go someone's beeping in…okay, bye."

Kitty switched to the other line.

"Hello?"

"Are you busy?" Scott asked.

"Um, I was… but I guess not now,"

"I have something to tell you,"

"Okay what?" Kitty sat up on her bed.

"I know it's…unexpected, but I just have to say it."

"Okay, like shoot,"

"I've tried and tried, but I just don't know how to put it, so I'm just gonna come out and say it, okay?"

"…okay, I like repeat, say it,"

"I love you. I have always been in love with you and well, I know we haven't exactly been together for years and years like most people, but we're not most people. We're not. What we do, who we are, it's brought us closer together. I don't know if you see it, but I do. We've been friends for quite a while and I think…no, I know what I want next. And I don't want it to be without you,"

Kitty stared at the phone, speechless. Her eyes were wide.

"Will you marry me?"

Kitty fell back onto her bed and put the phone back to her mouth.

"Okay, Scott, I…I have a boyfriend who I love very much…you have a girlfriend who loves you very much. I don't think this conversation is very appropriate. What would the others say if they heard you saying these things?"

"Yes, I know what the others will say and I've thought of the consequences…"

"Okay, you may be able to live without Jean, go for it, but I don't feel that way about you, okay? I love Lance, not you," Kitty said each word carefully.

"…but that doesn't change my feelings for you. I can't live without you."

Kitty pulled the pillow over her head.

"Stalker much?...Scott, really what would Jean think? She'd be heartbroken. How could you even think I'd do that to her? It's like really cruel. What did you really think the answer would be?"

"You don't have to answer now, just think about it, okay? Please just give it a chance. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else."

"My answer's not gonna change," Kitty spoke into the receiver.

'ding'

Kitty looked at the phone.

"He hung up on me…Who hangs up on me?"

Kitty put her elbows on the bed and laid her head on her hands in thought.

"Wait, what am I gonna tell Jean?" Kitty's eyes went wide again.

**In the back yard…**

Roberto and Jamie were sitting on the back porch. Rahne, in canine form, was running around the yard in front of them.

"Calm down , Rahne," Jamie said.

Rahne ran up to them with a Frisbee in her mouth.

'bark bark'

"Okay, okay, calm down," Roberto said, "I'll thow it."

Roberto reached down and picked up the Frisbee.

'ding'

Roberto thew it across the yard and Rahne ran to fetch it.

"You are such a dog," Roberto said as he sat down.

'ding'

Rahne ran back over to the two boys with the Frisbee back in her mouth.

'bark'

"Not again," Roberto said.

Rahne looked up at him.

"Nope," Roberto smiled.

Rahne shook her head and looked at Jamie.

'bark'

Roberto shook his head at Jamie, smiling.

"Nope," Jamie smiled back.

'bark bark'

"No more," Jamie said, "We've been throwing the Frisbee for a half-hour already."

Rahne wagged her tail and pounced on top of Jamie, knocking him down.

'ding'

"Okay, that's enough of that," Jamie said.

Rahne wagged her tail.

"You can get off of me now, we're done," Jamie insisted.

Rahne gave Jamie the literal puppy dog look.

"Fine, okay, I give in," Jamie said, "We'll go for another round, okay?"

Rahne jumped off of Jamie.

"Finally," Jamie breathed. He looked at Rahne.

Rahne dropped the Frisbee.

"You want to take this one or the next, Roberto?" Jamie asked.

Roberto sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll take this one that way I'll be less tired for later on. I don't want to work up a sweat."

Roberto leaned down and picked up the Frisbee. He tossed it into the air.

"Come on, fetch," Roberto said, "Go fetch."

Rahne ran and caught the Frisbee.

"Good girl. Bring it back to Roberto now," Roberto instructed.

Rahne bent down and wagged her tail.

"You better come back here, missy," Jamie said.

Rahne ran back towards Jamie. He tried to take the frisebee away, but Rahne wouldn't let him.

"Feisty," Jamie said.

"Nice," Roberto sarcastically added.

Jamie managed to take the Frisbee from Rahne's mouth.

"There we're done," Jamie said.

Rahne looked up at Roberto.

"I've had enough for today, you can go if you want?"

Roberto and Jamie stood up.

Rahne glared at them then transformed back into a human.

"You are so mean," Rahne whined.

She took a step closer to them and pushed them both down.

"Oww," they both moaned.

'ding'

"Come on Rahne, we want to go play my new video game," Jamie said.

Rahne looked to the ground.

"You wanna join us?" Roberto asked.

"Yep," Rahne smiled.

**At the same time…at the mall…**

Amara and Jubilee were looking at a rack of clothes. Tabitha had met up with them and was looking at clothes, too.

"Does this one look cuter or this one?" Jubilee asked holding up two shirts.

Amara looked at the two and pointed to the yellow one on the left, "That one. Definitely."

Tabitha looked up from the rack, "I rather the red one, myself." She went back to looking through the clothes.

"Hmm, I totally agree with you, Amara. Yellow is my color. I hope Bobby notices that it's new," Jubilee smiled.

"Bobby again," Amara said.

"What?" Jubilee frowned.

"Nothing...though still not hot." Amara laughed.

A group of boys walked past.

"Now him," Amara said pointing to a tall, buff, blonde, "he's hot."

'ding'

Amara reached inside of her purse and got out her phone.

"Hello? Amara Aquilla here," Amara said into her phone.

"You are such a dog," Roberto said.

"What did you just call me?" Amara said, offended, "How dare you call me a dog."

'ding'

"Roberto, don't hang up. You are so rude," Amara said.

She put her phone away. Jubilee and Tabitha each gave her a look.

"Roberto just called me a dog," Amara replied.

"That pig," Jubilee sighed, "Unlike Bobby…"

**Still…At the same time…In Ray's room…**

Ray was sitting in his beanbag chair listening to a heavy metal band.

'ding'

He reached over and turned off the stereo and picked up his com-phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Jamie said.

"What are you talking about, Jamie?" Ray asked, "Why are you even calling me, my room's right down the hall?"

"You can get off of me now, we're done," Jamie insisted.

"Get off…Jamie what are you doing right now?" Ray asked slowly.

"Fine, okay, I give in," Jamie said, "We'll go for another round, okay?"

"Another round of what?" Ray asked, "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Finally," Jamie breathed.

"Jamie, please tell me who you're talking to,"

"You want to take this one or the next, Roberto?" Jamie asked.

"Roberto?" Ray asked.

Roberto sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll take this one that way I'll be less tired for later on. I don't want to work up a sweat."

"Work up a sweat? Doing what?" Ray asked.

"Come on, fetch," Roberto said, "Go fetch."

"Is there someone else in there with you?" Ray looked at his phone confused.

"Good girl. Bring it back to Roberto now," Roberto instructed.

"There's so a girl in your room isn't there? I knew it,"

"You better come back here, missy," Jamie said.

"And of course she'd want to leave, it's you two. You are so uncool,"

"Feisty," Jamie said.

"Nice," Roberto sarcastically added.

"Too much info,"

"There we're done," Jamie said.

"Done?"

"I've had enough for today, you can go if you want?"

"You're letting her go? Dudes, keep her in your room for as long as you can? What kind of guys are you?"

"You are so mean," Rahne whined.

"Rahne?" Ray's eyes astonished, "You two are doing it with Rahne…Against her will,"

"Oww," they both moaned.

"Did you just hurt her? Dudes that's so…it's Rahne...,"

'ding'

Ray looked at his phone.

"Seriously, Rahne? How did they manage that? She's so…and they're so..." Ray's eyes widened, "She must totally be a prostitute and they're her… that makes since, I guess."

Ray shook his head.

"You think you know some people," Ray turned back on his music, "I wonder if they can hook me up?"

**In the living room…**

Kitty sat in the living room. She was flipping through a book. Kurt teleported with two books in his hand in front of her making her jump.

"What do you want Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Kitty said upsettingly.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Um…okay," Kitty said sitting up on the couch, "so, I like totally know something that may hurt someone else, but I like don't know if I should tell them about it or just let them find out…which they probably will eventually." She looked into Kurt's eyes, "So what do you think I should do?"

Kurt shrugged and looked at her blankly, "I have no idea."

"Well, you're help," Kitty replied sarcastically, "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome," Kurt smirked.

Kitty gave him a face. She tilted her head, "So, what did you want?"

"Well, I had some time, Amanda's out shopping with her mom," Kurt said, "So I figured now might as well be as good a time as any to practice for drama class."

"Ugh," Kitty moaned, "I totally like hate drama. Acting like shouldn't be graded."

"That bad?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Kitty replied quickly, "It's just…How does the teacher expect anyone to act good when there is a class watching your every move. It's so nerve raking and whenever you mess up they like totally laugh."

Kurt let out a laugh.

"Don't laugh," Kitty whined, "I'm serious, they're really mean. And that teacher totally doesn't let us chose our own partners."

"Am I that bad of a partner?" Kurt asked , "Who did you want to get paired with?"

"You're…okay, but if Lance would have only taken theatre too…" Kitty started.

"But he didn't and he doesn't have to pass the class, so…can we practice?" Kurt asked.

"I guess, but I totally miss home-ec," Kitty stood up next to Kurt.

"I don't," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

He handed her one of the two books in his hand. She opened it and looked at the page, "Man!"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Look what we have to rehearse," Kitty said, "Page 79 is a love scene. I can't do a love seen with you. It's…awkward. You're like totally a brother to me."

"I don't like the scene either but we have to pass, so pretend I'm Lance or something and…act,"

"Fine…"

Kitty cleared her throat and leaned against the arm of the couch.

'ding'

"I won't do it," Kitty said.

"Nonsense, we must," Kurt replied.

"But no, we couldn't. We mustn't. It would be…wrong, no?"

"No, we should. No one would know,"

"But if they found out, what would they think? What would they say?"

"Nothing. That's all they should say. That's all they will say because they shall not hear of it until we tell them. And until that day this exchange shall be nothing, but an exchange. An exchange of love that is,"

"If you believe we shall not be troubled by others, then…Forever I've wanted this, you know of that,"

"Forever I have thought of you as mere more than just the simple girl. You are an extravagant woman who I've watched and adjourned for…forever,"

"But thy mustn't admit it, no, we'd be…distracted from our duties, no?"

Kitty took a step closer to Kurt.

"We'd be glorified together in our duties,"

"Then, I submit. I shall forever be thy much in love with you. No matter the obstacles, I shall be heartfelt towards you. My heart shall always skip a beat when near you like it has since the first time we'd met,"

"And that first time, we shall cherish it with dignity, as I stand by your till death do us not part,"

"Yes, till death, my love," Kitty kissed her own hand lightly.

'smooch'

"Then, thy must marry me, marry me tonight,"

Kitty started to giggle and backed into the couch and sat on the arm.

'ding'

"What is it now? What's wrong Kitty?" Kurt asked giving her a confused look.

"Nothing, I just…that's the second time today that I've been asked that same question," Kitty said.

Kurt glared at her, "…okay…"

Kitty continued to laugh.

"Okay, um…" Kurt looked at his watch, "I think we're done practicing for today, I'll…um, take the grade when we perform it, or something. Got to go, bye."

Kitty shook her head and let out one last laugh.

**At the same time…In the Brotherhood Boarding House…In the living room**

Lance was sitting on his couch watching TV. His phone rang and he picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hey, Kitty," Lance said.

"I won't do it," Kitty said.

"Won't do what?" he asked.

"Nonsense, we must," Kurt replied.

"Kurt? Kitty? What's going on?"

"But no, we couldn't. We mustn't. It would be…wrong, no?"

"What would be wrong?" Lance said sternly.

"No, we should. No one would know,"

"Know what?"

"But if they found out, what would they think? What would they say?"

"Nothing. That's all they should say. That's all they will say because they shall not hear of it until we tell them. And until that day this exchange shall be nothing, but an exchange. An exchange of love that is,"

"Love?" Lance gulped, "Kitty?"

"If you believe we shall not be troubled by others, then…Forever I've wanted this, you know of that,"

"Kitty, is this some sort of sick joke?"

"Forever I have thought of you as mere more than just the simple girl. You are an extravagant woman who I've watched and adjourned for…forever,"

Lance looked at his phone in disbelief. A thought struck him and put the phone back to his ear, "Is this a misdial, Kitty?"

"But thy mustn't admit it, no, we'd be…distracted from our duties, no?"

"Kitty are you messing around with the fuzzball behind my back?"

"We'd be glorified together in our duties,"

"No you wouldn't," Lance demanded, "Kitty, stop this, this instant."

"Then, I submit, I shall forever be thy much in love with you. No matter the obstacles, I shall be heartfelt towards you. My heart shall always skip a beat when near you like it has since the first time we'd met,"

"And that first time, we shall cherish it with dignity, as I stand by your till death do us not part,"

"Death do you crap," Lance said angrily.

"Yes, till death, my love," Kitty replied.

'smooch'

"Are you two making out? Kitty we are so going to be done after this, you hear me?" Lance yelled into the phone.

"Then, thy must marry me, marry me tonight,"

Lance's eyes widened and he became speechless.

Kitty started to giggle.

"Kitty, do you think this is funny? We are so more than over. There's no making up after you marrying that baboon."

'ding'

"And you hang up on me…That's it," Lance said standing up, "I'm so coming over there and we are so breaking up…for good."

**In the garage…**

Jean opened her jeep's door and went to go get in. Kitty ran into the room.

"Jean!" Kitty called.

"Yeah?" Jean lifted her head out of the car and looked behind her, "Oh, hey Kitty."

"Hi…um…Where're you going?" Kitty asked.

"Me? To the mall," Jean answered, "I have to run a few errands and pick up Amara and Jubilee there before I go on my date tonight."

"Date…with Scott?"

Jean gave Kitty a look, "Who else would I be going on a date with?"

"No one," Kitty replied quickly, "Are you sure you want to go? I mean I read an article in this magazine the other day and it said spending too much time with your boyfriend is a bad thing. Really bad. You should like take some time apart. Like a long time. A really long time." She smiled hesitantly.

"I think I'm okay without taking a break. Scott and I are doing well and I don't spend all my time with him. I spend all my time with all of the X-men."

"Oh, well…if you're sure?"

"I am," Jean shook her head, "…So is that all?"

"No!...I mean, nope, I…I have a very important…question,"

"Okay, ask away,"

"Now?"

"Yes," Jean nodded.

"Oh…yeah, sure. Okay. Well, um, my question is…about boyfriends. Yep boyfriends,"

"What about them?"

"About them, oh…Ur, do you think everyone our age needs one?"

"No, not necessarily,"

"That's what I said,"

"Okay," Jean leaned in to get back in her car.

"Wait!"

"What?" Jean leaned away from the car and refaced Kitty.

"I…,"

Logan's motorcycle sped into the garage and Logan got off. He walked past the two girls, ignoring their presence.

"…Where do you think Mr. Logan's always going off to?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, maybe he has a girlfriend," Jean replied.

"Really?"

"Sure, it could happen,"

"But who would like date him?...What would any woman see in him?"

Jean shook her head and leaned back against her van door.

'ding'

"I don't know, I guess you could say that he's hot,"

"Really?"

Jean shrugged, "And he's got…muscles."

"He is really buff, but don't you think he's kind of I don't know, old?"

"It's just an age, and he does look good for what he really is,"

"You think so...Wow, I didn't know you felt that way about him?" Kitty smiled.

Jean gave her a look, "Huh?"

"You totally like Mr. Logan?"

"Um, sure, may I go?"

"You think he's hot. That settles it,"

"Yeah, sure it does. We're a secret couple and all. Lovers under covers. Okay?" Jean replied sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kitty asked sarcastically.

Jean shook her head sarcastically replying, "I don't know, I guess, I just wanted it to be our little secret. Don't tell anyone."

Jean and Kitty looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Okay, enough is enough, I need to go get ready for my date?"

"With Wolverine," Kitty smiled.

Jean leaned up away from her car door.

'ding'

"If I don't go now I won't have enough time to get ready for my date, okay…with Scott,"

"You sure you want to go? Remember what I like, um, said. It's important,"

"Kitty, you're…weird,"

"Weird enough to stay home with me tonight and teach me not to be?"

Jean shook her head and got into her van and drove away.

Kitty did a face palm, "Great, not only is Jean going to get her heart ripped out when she goes on that date tonight and finds out that Scott's in love with me…yuck, but she also thinks that I'm some kind of weirdo. Great going, Kitty."

**At the same time…In Ororo's Greenhouse…**

Ororo was in her garden watering plants. Her phone started to vibrate and she reached into her pocket. She looked at the front which read 'Jean calling' and she answered it.

"Hello, Jean, is something wrong, dear?" Ororo asked into it.

"I don't know, I guess you could say that he's hot," Jean replied.

"Who is? Jean, are you there?" Ororo asked.

"Really?" Kitty said.

"Kitty, are you on Jean's phone?"

"And he's got…muscles."

"Who has muscles, honey? Is this a girl thing? Are you having boy trouble? I can help you if you are?" Ororo offered.

"He is really buff, but don't you think he's kind of I don't know, old?"

"It's just an age, and he does look good for what he really is,"

"Age does matter, child. Dating too old or too young can make things very challenging,"

"You think so...Wow, I didn't know you felt that way about him?" Kitty said.

"Huh?"

"You totally like Mr. Logan?"

"Oh dear goddess," Ororo said astonished, "Jean, is this true?"

"Um, sure, may I go?"

"Jean, this is…unexceptable, you…you should find someone your age. And I thought things were going so splendidly between Scott and yourself,"

"You think he's hot. That settles it," Kitty said.

"Yeah, sure it does. We're a secret couple and all. Lovers under covers. Okay?" Jean replied sarcastically.

"Lovers under what?" Ororo gasped.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kitty asked.

Jean replied, "I don't know, I guess, I just wanted it to be our little secret. Don't tell anyone."

"You must, Kitty, be a good friend and tell or…Jean please get up the courage and tell on yourself. Do the proper thing," Ororo insisted.

Jean and Kitty laughed.

"This is not a joking matter. Jean, you need to tell someone what you and Logan are…doing. It is very improper for a woman such as yourself to be involved with a teacher such as him,"

"Okay, enough is enough, I need to go get ready for my date?" Jean replied.

"Date?" Ororo repeated.

"With Wolverine," Kitty smiled.

"No, no, no, this is not happening. Jean, you can't d this. Please, don't…,"

'ding'

Ororo looked at her phone, "Oh dear, what is Charles going to say about a student dating a teacher. This definitely will not go over too well." She shook her head, "I must go tell, Charles, instantly."

**In Rogue's room…**

Rogue sat on the edge of her bed reading a book. She flipped to the next page. There was a tap at her window and she looked up.

"Huh?" she said. She glanced over at the window and rolled her eyes seeing who it was that was sitting in the tree next to it. She stood up and walked over to it. She slid the window up and replied, "What do you want?"

"Me? Well, that's a long list, let me think, um…well, for starters, you," he grinned, "but..."

"Remy," Rogue glared at him, "Seriously. What are you doing here? When Logan finds out that you're here, he's going to shred you to pieces."

"You wouldn't let that happen,"

"I just might if you don't tell me what you're doing at my _second-story_ window. Or are you just here to bug me again?"

"You wound me, Chere," he frowned, "But alas, no I am here on business."

"Business?" Rogue asked, "Wait let me guess, you're here to kidnap me again."

Remy shook his head.

"No, then…wait, I got it Magneto sent you to break in here and make a mess with us X-men, huh?"

"Ney, I'm not even working for Magneto anymore,"

"That's a surprise," Rogue rolled her eyes. "He drop his rates for pay?"

Remy shrugged.

"So what business are you here for, then? I give up,"

Remy smirked, "I'm here to join the X-men."

Rogue's eyes widened.

"That's right, Remy's here to be one of you?"

"Why?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"I have my reasons,"

"Name one,"

"You," he smirked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the one who controls who gets to be an X-men and who doesn't," Rogue leaned back against her bookshelf.

'ding'

"Well, for starters, for some really crazy reason, lots of people here don't like me,"

"I couldn't guess why?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"If Logan found out what I was doing, then he'd probably kill me first, no?"

"You have a point,"

"And well…simply put, chere, you're the only one I trust to help me," Remy replied smiling sincerely.

Rogue stared up at his red on black eyes, "…Fine. I guess I can help you, but there's a condition."

"What?"

"After all this is done, you're going to stop stalking me, got it?"

Remy smirked, "If you want me to?"

"Yes!"

"I'll stop. You help me and I'll stop, if that's what you want,"

"It is,"

"Then we have a deal?"

Rogue took a deep breath, "Yes, I'll help you out this one time, that's it…Now, go before Logan or anyone catches you."

"Okay…thanks, Rogue, I'll owe you one,"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Now leave or I'm not gonna do it."

"Till later, Chere," Remy said as he climbed down from the tree.

Rogue rolled her eyes. She stared out the window for a moment. She took a deep breath, "I can't believe I am going to do this. If the other X-men find out what I'm doing, I'm dead meat…Why did I even agree…"

Rogue's gaze wandered over to her mirror where she had a queen of hearts card taped. She smiled.

Rogue stood up away from the bookshelf.

'ding'

**At the same time…At Amanda's house…In the living room…**

Kurt and Amanda were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Kurt had his arm around Amanda.

'ding'

Kurt picked up his phone and looked at it. He held it up to his ear and answered it. Amanda paused the movie.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Well, for starters, for some really crazy reason, lots of people here don't like me," said Remy.

"Huh?" Kurt looked at his phone which read 'Rogue calling'.

"I couldn't guess why?" Rogue replied sarcastically.

"Rogue?"

"If Logan found out what I was doing, then he'd probably kill me first, no?"

"You have a point,"

Kurt stared at his phone shaking his head.

"Who is it?" Amanda asked.

"Rogue…and some guy?" Kurt replied holding the phone back to his ear.

"And well…simply put, chere, you're the only one I trust to help me,"

"…Fine. I guess I can help you, but there's a condition."

"Help him? Condition? Rogue, what are you doing?

"What?"

"After all this is done, you're going to stop stalking me, got it?"

"Stalking? Rogue, is this creep stalking you? Rogue you need to tell someone. You don't have to do what he says just to get him to go away. There are other ways. We can help keep him away. Rogue?"

"If you want me to?"

"Yes!"

"I'll stop. You help me and I'll stop, if that's what you want,"

"Rogue you don't have to do anything for him. Don't do it. Don't do what he says to do,"

"It is,"

"Then we have a deal?"

"Yes, I'll help you out this one time, that's it…Now, go before Logan or anyone catches you."

"I hope Logan catches you. What are you getting my sister to do, you creep?" Kurt asked. Amanda stared at him.

"Okay…thanks, Rogue, I'll owe you one,"

"You'll do more than owe her…" Kurt taunted.

"Now leave or I'm not gonna do it."

"Don't do it, Rogue. Don't!" Kurt called into the phone.

"Till later, Chere," the mysterious voiced said fading away.

"I can't believe I am going to do this. If the other X-men find out what I'm doing, I'm dead meat…Why did I even agree…"

"Rogue, whatever it is that you're gonna do, don't. I mean it, Rogue, you don't have to do it. Please, Rogue, we can help…we can…," Kurt looked down at the phone which had gone dead. He looked over to Amanda, "She hung up on me."

"What was that about, Kurt?" Amanda asked.

Kurt stood up, "I'm not sure, but what I do know is that Rogue's about to do something really bad and as her brother I have to stop her before she makes a terrible mistake."

"Okay, do you want me to come too?" she asked.

Kurt turned and looked at Amanda, "No, I'll take care of this creep alone…I'll call you later tonight?"

"Sure," Amanda smiled, "Bye."

"Bye," Kurt replied teleporting out the room.

**At Bayville Mall…In the parking lot…**

Amara, Jubilee, and Tabitha were sitting on the curb. There were shopping bags filled with clothes beside them.

"Why isn't Jean here yet?" Amara moaned.

"You're the one who told her when to pick us up," Jubilee stated.

"Huh," Tabitha laughed, "You'd think Miss Perfect would be here on time."

'honk'

Jean's van pulled up to the side of the curb.

"Finally!" Amara exclaimed, standing up.

"Sorry that I'm late," Jean said, "I was…held up." Jean shook her head.

"Why?" Jubilee asked as she stood up.

"…Kitty," Jean said, "That girl is…colorful."

"You're just now getting that?" Tabitha asked. She picked up her bags and stood up.

"Anyway, sorry," Jean apologized, "Hey, Tabitha, you need a ride?"

"Nah," Tabitha replied, "I've got it."

"Okay…Hey is that Pietro?" Jean asked looking at the white haired teen exiting the mall with his arms around the shoulders of two ladies. She shook her head, "I would hate to be one of the girls that follows that boy around. He's such a pig."

"Actually, if there's any boy who's a pig, it's Roberto," Amara fumed.

"Anyway,…" Tabitha said. Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Hey, Jean, you say that you'd _hate_ to be one of those girls?"

"Yeah, why?" Jean asked, suspiciously.

"I bet you…," Tabitha held up one of her bags, "Everything that's in this bag to pretend to be one of those girls. You do it?"

"I'm not sure, Tabitha. That sounds…," Jean hesitated.

"It'll teach him a lesson," Jubilee added.

Jean's frown turned into a smile, "Okay, I'll do it."

"And there I was, speeding around saving the world…" Pietro and the two woman with him walked past.

Jean took a deep breath and leaned out the window of her van.

'ding'

"Hey, Pietro," Jean smiled.

"Huh?" Pietro looked up, "Oh, you. What do you want?"

"Me, oh, nothing, just wondering what you're doing?" Jean blinked her eyelashes.

"Talking,"

"So, you're not busy?"

Pietro raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime. You and me. Together. Alone." Jean said suggestively, "Want to?"

"What about one eye?"

"Scott? Oh, we're so through. Besides what Scotty doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Jean smirked.

"Well, in that case…"

"You know you are really, really hot. Like I'm burning up someone call the doctor hot,"

"I know I am,"

"You are _so_ scrumptious. I just can't stand not having you. Every fight we've ever battled, I can barely concentrate," Jean flirted, "I just want you _so_ bad."

"Really?"

"Duh, so can we like hook up, later?"

Pietro looked at the two girls in his arms.

"Definitely,"

"See you then," Jean waved.

Pietro smirked and walked off with the two women.

Jean smiled and leaned back in her car.

'ding'

All three of the girls started to laugh.

"He is so going to be waiting for you," Jubilee said.

"I know," Jean smiled.

"That'll show him," Amara said.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Tabitha stated.

"My bag?" Jean asked. She reached out her hand.

"Sure, here you go," Tabitha handed Jean the bag and then walked off waving, "Enjoy…Bye."

Jean looked into the bag. It was empty.

"It's empty!" Jean called aloud, "Now I've got Pietro thinking I like him and it was all for nothing."

Amara and Jubilee looked at the bag and laughed.

**At the same time…In the hallway…**

Scott was walking down the hallway from his room. His phone rang and he picked it up. He smield reading the words 'Jean calling' on it.

"Hey, Sweetie," Scott said.

"Hey, Pietro," Jean said.

"Pietro? Jean, this Scott…"

"Huh?" Pietro looked up, "Oh, you. What do you want?"

"Me, oh, nothing, just wandering what you're doing?" Jean asked.

"Why are you talking to Pietro?" Scott asked confused.

"Talking,"

"So, you're not busy?"

"Why do you care, honey?" asked Scott.

Pietro asked, "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime. You and me. Together. Alone." Jean said suggestively, "Want to?"

"What! Jean you can't be serious. No way. Jean. No!" Scott yelled into the phone.

Bobby and Sam passed Scott as they walked down the hall. They gave him a weird look.

"Weirdo," Bobby said under his breath. They both laughed.

"What about one eye?" Pietro asked.

"I have a name!" Scott hissed into the phone, frustrated.

"Scott? Oh, we're so through. Besides what Scotty doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Jean replied.

"Jean, how dare you! What did I ever do to you?"

"Well, in that case…"

"Pietro, you better not. Jean is mine," Scott declared.

"You know you are really, really hot. Like I'm burning up someone call the doctor hot,"

"Jean!" Scott shook his head in disbelief.

"I know I am,"

"You are _so_ scrumptious. I just can't stand not having you. Every fight we've ever battled, I can barely concentrate," Jean flirted, "I just want you _so_ bad."

"Jean Grey!" Scott yelled into the phone, "You can't be doing this to me. You are so not cheating on me with…with Pietro!"

"Really?"

"Duh, so can we like hook up, later?"

Scott went quiet holding the phone up to his ear as close as it could get.

"Definitely,"

"See you then," Jean waved.

'ding'

Scott was speechless.

"I can't believe this. Jean is cheating on me…with Pietro," Scott said, not believing a word of it.

**In the living room…**

Kitty, Rogue, Jamie, Roberto, Rahne, Ray, Bobby, and Sam were sitting in the living room watching TV. Ray was grinning at Rahne. Roberto noticed this and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Me?" Ray asked, "Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at Rahne like that," Roberto hissed in a whisper.

"I think you know," Ray's grin grew.

Roberto gave him a confused look.

"We'll talk later," Ray said, "I think you can help me, if you know what I mean."

Roberto shook his head and turned back towards the TV, "Whatever, dude."

There was a knock at the door, then it opened. Jean, Jubilee, and Amara walked in. Jubilee and Amara were giggling and shaking their heads pointing to Jean. Amara stopped and noticed Roberto. She walked up to him.

"What do you want, Amara?" he asked.

She reached over and slapped him on the face. She smiled.

"What was that for?" Roberto rubbed his check.

"For calling me a dog?" Amara hissed.

"Huh? When did I ever…," he began.

"Save it," Amara turned and walked away back towards Jubilee, satisfied.

"You sure showed him," Jubilee said.

"Oh yeah," Amara replied.

Jamie looked up at Jubilee and then glanced over at Bobby. He shook his head and stood up.

"Hey, Jubilee, I need to, um…make sure you know something, okay?" Jamie said.

"Okay, what?" she replied.

"Okay, just so you know, I am definitely and totally straight," Jamie said proudly, "I like girls not guys."

"...Okay," Jubilee gave him a look. She looked over at Amara and the two girls laughed. Everyone in the room looked at the Jamie and the two laughing girls.

"What's so funny?" Rahne asked.

"Nothing…just, to make it clear, Jamie wants everyone to know that he's…he's…he's straight," Jubilee burst into a louder laugh.

Everyone stared at Jamie.

"Good for you, Jamie," said Ray holding back a smile, "Glad to know that you're not gay. Wouldn't want one of us guys thinking we could ask you out."

"Jamie, did someone say you were…?" Rahne began.

"No…sort of," Jamie said, "I think Jubilee thinks that I am, but I'm not."

"Why would you think that I think that?" Jubilee asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you kept asking me if I thought Bobby was hot. I don't feel that way about him. I get you like him, but I don't feel comfortable about you telling me about your fantasies of him," Jamie said.

Jubilee's face turned red and she glanced over at Bobby who was now looking at her. She smacked her head and moaned, "Jamie! Shut up!"

"You think I'm hot?" Bobby asked Jubilee.

"Um…maybe," Jubilee smiled hesitantly.

"Cool," Bobby said with a smile, "Well, that takes care of that."

"What do you, um, mean?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, you like me and I like you…," Bobby began.

"Wait, you like me?" Jubilee cut in.

"Yeah," Bobby replied.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Jean!" Scott yelled coming down the stairs, "We need to talk."

Jean looked at him, "Hey, Scott, you ready to go for our date?"

"I'm not so sure that we're going," Scott replied.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"You tell me," Scott demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jean replied.

Kitty stood up, "I do."

"What's going on Kitty?" Jean asked.

"You know about this, too?" Scott asked.

"No duh, Einstein," Kitty retorted.

"What do you know Kitty?" Jean asked.

"Well, when I asked Kurt, he said to…," Kitty began.

"Wait, Kurt knows about this too," Scott said, "Who doesn't know about it?"

"About what?" Rogue asked raising an interest in the conversation.

"About how Jean's totally cheating on me," Scott stated.

"What?" Kitty and Jean both said.

"Well, she deserves to, you're totally cheating on her," Kitty hissed.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Who are you secretly seeing, Scott?" Jean asked.

"Where did you hear that, Kitty?"

"Like you don't know," Kitty mumbled.

"Wait, Jean who are _you_ secretly seeing?" Amara asked.

"Me? No one, I…," Jean began but was interrupted because the doors to the living room opened and Professor X, Ororo, and Hank walked in. They each had a scowl on their face.

"Jean," Professor X said strictly, "We need to talk. Now!"

"What about?" Jean asked.

The three adults just shook their heads.

The front door opened and Logan walked in.

"Logan, over here now!" Professor X demanded.

"What did the kids do this time, Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Kids?" Hank asked, "That's just shameful."

"Huh?" Logan replied.

"Professor, what is this about?" Jean asked.

"Jean, I'm sorry. I had to tell the Professor. It, it was just too wrong. And to think, Logan, we trusted you," Ororo said. She shook her head.

"Tell the Professor what, Ms. Munroe?" Jean asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Ororo replied.

"Jean, I don't think we should discuss this in front of the other students," Professor X said.

"Discuss what?" Logan asked.

"Discuss your recent actions," Ororo stated.

"Recent actions?" Logan repeated, "What actions?"

"You really want me to say it in front of everyone?" Ororo said, "You should be ashamed."

"Of what?" Logan asked.

"Of sleeping with a student," Ororo replied with disgust.

Everyone grew silent and stared at Jean and Logan. Jean and Logan exchanged confused glances.

"You're not only sleeping with the enemy, you're sleeping with a teacher. We are so through, Jean," Scott said.

"Sleeping with the enemy? What?" Jean asked.

"Jean, this is a serious matter. You realize this was a huge mistake that you made and that you should have told someone," Ororo said, "Kitty as soon as you found out, you should have told someone."

"You knew?" Bobby asked Kitty.

"What? I don't know what they're talking about? I…," Kitty's eyes widened and she smiled, giggling to herself.

"What?" Jean asked.

"Ms. Munroe, how come you think that Jean's _with_ Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked.

"I heard it with my own ears," Ororo replied.

Kitty shook her head and smiled, "I bet you did."

"What are you getting at Kitty?" Jean asked.

"I…," Kitty began.

Kurt teleported into the room next to Rogue.

"Rogue, don't do it!" he demanded.

Everyone looked at him.

"Huh?" Rogue asked.

"I'm here for you. You don't have to do it," Kurt clarified.

"Okay…do what?" Rogue asked giving him a strange look.

"What you're about to do," Kurt stated.

"Kurt," Professor X said, "If you wouldn't mind, could you wait a moment. There's something big going on right now."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"We're in the middle of something," Ororo said.

"What?" Kurt repeated.

"Jean totally cheated on Scott with Mr. Logan. And Scott cheated on Jean with…well, we haven't gotten there yet," Amara updated.

"Jean did what?" Kurt asked. His eyes were wide in shock. He gave both Jean and Logan a look.

"Slept with Mr. Logan," Jubilee said.

"I did not!" Jean insisted.

"Jean, honey, the first step to fixing this is admitting to it," Ororo said.

"Yeah, Jean, admit that you have a problem," Rogue smirked.

"You should admit that you have a problem," Kurt told Rogue.

"What problem?" Rogue asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Kurt insisted.

"I do?" Rogue raised her eyebrow.

"You know...the stalker problem," Kurt replied, " You don't have to go through it alone, though. I'm right here. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

"Rogue, you have a stalker?" Logan asked.

"No, I…what?" Rogue asked.

"I heard you talking, Rogue. It's unhealthy that he makes you do things. It's just sick," Kurt put his hand on his her shoulder.

"You heard me talking! Are you listening in on me Kurt?" Rogue asked pushing his hand off of her shoulder.

"No. I just overheard some creep French guy who kept calling you chere…," Kurt began.

"Remy," Rogue mumbled under her breath. She smacked her head, "Kurt, shut up right now."

"But, Rogue…," Kurt kept at it.

"What is it Rogue?" Professor X asked.

"Nothing, I…He wasn't some creep, okay?" Rogue said.

"Who was he?" Logan asked.

"Remy," Rogue replied shyly.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Gambit," Rogue said looking at the ground.

"If he's stalking you again, I'm going to gut him," Logan stated.

"Slow down, Logan," Rogue said, "He's not here to stalk me?"

"Then why is he here?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I was gonna talk to the professor about this later, but now seems like as good a time as any…um, Gambit wants to join the X-men," Rogue smiled hesitantly.

"Seriously?" Logan asked.

Rogue shook her head.

"He's not stalking you?" Kurt asked.

Rogue shook her head again, "Professor, can he?"

"We'll discuss this later," he looked back at Jean and Logan, "But first we have more pressing matters…"

The front door slammed wide open. Lance stood at it.

"Lance? What are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"We are so through, Kitty!" Lance yelled, "So through!"

"What?" Kitty asked, broken-hearted, "Why?"

"You think I don't know. I'm not a fool," Lance said, "I heard you talking."

"How?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Over the phone," Lance stated.

Kitty's frown turned into a smile, "Lance, please be quiet, right now."

"No way, Kitty. I should have seen it before I heard it. You and that fuzz ball are so _close_…"

"Huh?" Kurt said.

"I know about you and Kitty being together behind my back," Lance stated.

Kurt glanced at Kitty, "Man, I have a girlfriend. And hate to tell you it ain't her."

"I heard you...,"

"Actually, I think I can…" Kitty tried to say.

"You're just two timing your girlfriend, too," Lance said.

"Hello? I know what's going on," Kitty said.

"Jean, Logan, I believe Kitty and Lance and Kurt have some talking to do. Shall be go discuss your problem in my office?" Professor X asked.

"Professor, I didn't…," Jean began, "Please, you're mistaken, besides there are real problems going on at this school."

"Like what?" Hank asked.

"Drugs," Jean announced.

"What are you talking about, Jean?" Professor X asked.

"Sam's illegally selling Bobby drugs," Jean stated.

"Huh?" Sam and Bobby said looking at each other.

"Seriously? First Rahne's a prostitute, then Roberto and Jamie are Rahne's pimps, now Sam's selling drugs and Bobby's using them. Why can't I be a part of some action?" Ray asked.

"Rahne," Ororo gasped, "You're a prostitute?"

"What?" Rahne asked. She looked at Jamie and Roberto, "You two are sick! What are you telling people?"

"I'm confused," Jamie said.

"Sam, Bobby, you two will be in my office after Jean and Logan," Professor X stated.

"Wait. What? Why?" Bobby asked.

"Hello?" Kitty said, "Can you people be quiet for one second?"

"Follow me, Jean, Logan," Professor X said.

"Wait, Professor, I want to talk to Jean, first about her and Pietro. It'll add to your investigation, I believe," Scott said.

"Pietro?" Jean asked, "Gross."

"Everyone!" Kitty yelled at the top of her lungs as she stood up on top of an arm chair, "Shut Up!"

Everyone went quiet and stared at her.

"What is it Kitty?" Professor X asked, "There is no reason to yell."

"Okay, I know what is going on here," Kitty said, "I can answer all of the questions…I think."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Jean asked.

"Hello, I did," Kitty said.

"What is it, Kitty?" Ororo asked.

"Butt dialing," Kitty announced.

"Excuse me?" Ororo asked.

"What?" asked Hank.

Kitty reached into her pocket and pulled out her com-phone and held it up, "See, butt dialing. It's calling people accidently when your phone's in your butt pocket."

"What does butt dialing have to do with anything, Kitty?" Scott asked.

"A lot," Kitty said, "Ms. Munroe, you said you heard Jean telling me about her and Mr. Logan?"

"Yes, over the phone," Ororo answered.

"Earlier today, me and Jean were…joking about Mr. Logan getting a date. She was being sarcastic when she said that she was into him," Kitty said, "And I'll bet Jean accidently butt dialed Ms. Munroe. And Lance, you said that you heard me…and Kurt together, well, earlier we were practicing a scene for Drama class. Everyone see where I'm going with this?"

"That makes no sense, Kitty," said Ms. Monoe, "What I heard…"

"Was us being sarcastic and stupid," Kitty nodded, "We were only ever really talking because I was trying to delay Jean from going on her date with Scott."

"You were, why?" Jean asked semi-mad.

"Oh, because earlier Scott had called me on the phone and told me that he loved me," Kitty said casually.

"He what!" Jean yelled glaring at Scott.

"Then he proposed," Kitty added.

"Scott Summers!" Jean screamed angrily.

Scott gave Kitty a look and then started to laugh.

"What? You think this is funny, Mr. Summers?" Jean asked.

"Kitty, I think you should be following your own idea of what's going on around here," Scott said.

"Huh?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Jean," Scott said turning towards her, "I wasn't proposing to Kitty."

"Then what were you doing?" Jean raised her eyebrow, skeptically.

"…practicing," Scott said lowly.

"Proposing to her!" Jean assumed.

"No, I…Jean, for a redheaded telepath, sweetie, sometimes you can be such a blonde," Scott said, "I wasn't practicing proposing to Kitty, I was practicing proposing to…you."

"What!" Jean exclaimed, "Really." She smiled.

"What about you and Logan?" Scott asked.

"I'm not seeing Logan, he's like over a hundred and even with his healing factor, he's still old like what? Late 30's, 40 maybe," Jean said, "I wouldn't be caught dead with Logan."

"But you would be with Pietro? I heard it with my own ears," Scott said, "What do you have to say to that?"

"That…," Jean began.

"That...me, Tabs, and Jubilee dared her to do," Amara said giggling.

"Seriously?" Scott asked.

"I don't like being called chicken," Jean shrugged.

Scott looked at Jean for a moment, then smiled, "In that case, I was going to do this at dinner tonight, but, Jean…," Scott knelt down on one knee in front of Jean and pulled out a small black box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Jean smiled and nodded. Scott slipped the ring from the box onto her finger then stood up and kissed her.

"Um…not that this isn't heartfelt and that we're not congratulatory and want to give you our highest regards, but, Scott, Jean, we do have some problems to deal with," Ororo stated.

"Huh," Jean said as she and Scott separated from their kiss, "Yeah, okay. Sure."

"Okay, to be straight…," Professor X began.

"Which I am," Jamie announced.

Professor X shook his head and continued, "Jean, Logan, you are not, in any way, you know…together?"

"Definitely," Logan grunted, "Not together."

"Never in a million years," Jean said.

"Then that settles that, Bobby, Sam, will you two come with me? Ororo will talk to Roberto and Jamie about disrespecting Rahne," Professor X stated.

"Huh?" Roberto and Jamie said simultaneously.

"Why do we have to go with you, Professor?" Bobby asked.

"We didn't do anything," Sam stated.

"You were selling…drugs," Jean said.

"No," Bobby slowly said shaking his head, "He was selling a video game to me."

"Then why was it such a secret?" Jean asked suspiciously.

"Because the game doesn't come out until next month. He didn't want everyone to know that he has access to the new Road Rage 3 video game ahead of release," Bobby said.

"Really?" Ray asked.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry," Bobby apologized.

"What about the whole prostitute thing?" said Scott, "Ray, you said…"

"I'm not a prostitute!" Rahne stated firmly.

"Okay, Rahne, you're not a prostitute. We all understand," Professor X said.

"Good," Rahne nodded.

"So is this mess all cleared up?" Jean asked, "Because I have a date to get to." She smiled at Scott.

"Is it?" Professor X asked the residents.

Everyone nodded.

"Good," Professor X said.

**The next morning…In the living room…**

The X-men, New Mutants, and staff were all gathered around Forge who was standing in the middle of the room. He was holding a box full of the residents com-phones.

"I am very, very sorry. I mean I have no idea how this could have happened," Forge said, "It was…spotless, I think."

"There's the problem Forge, you thought," joked Bobby, "Don't do that again."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm really sorry, I mean it," Forge said, "I promise, I'll make it up to you. I guess it's back to the drawing board, again for me…How about I invent you a new…"

"No!" everyone said in unison.

"Okay, okay," Forge said, "I'll lay off inventing for awhile."

"Thank goodness," mumbled Kitty.

The doorbell rang and Ororo opened it. Pietro stood in the doorway.

"Jean?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Jean replied.

"Our date? I waited till…all night. Where were you?," Pietro asked, "You're the one who said you couldn't stay away and that I was so _scrumptious_."

Jean's eyes widened and her face grew red. She smacked her head with her hand. Everyone started to laugh.


End file.
